fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Family/Programming
This is a list of programming aired by Nickelodeon Family. Repeats of Aura Television Productions programming From Nicktoons Family *Baseball Team 106 (2016; October 16th, 2017 - present) *Cartoon Madness (July 2018 - present) *Cottonsweet (October 2018 - present) *Road to Infinity (October 2018 - present) *Time Force (September 2017 - present) *Twelve Forever (September 2017 - present) *Webkinz: The Animated Series (April 30th, 2018 - present) Other acquired programming *Circuit City (September 2017 - present) *Max Steel (October 2018 - present) *The Next Level (July 2018 - present) *Transformers: Animated (2017) (September 2017 - present) Original series 1 indicates that the show left the regular Nickelodeon Family schedule in September 2018. NickFamily Toons *WKRP in Cincinnati (2017) (TV-G) (August 27th, 2017 - present) *Neverending Nightmare (June 18th, 2018 - present) Other original animated series *ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk (October 5th, 2016 - present) *Ready to Game Up! (October 15th, 2018 - present) *Wizards (December 26th, 2015 - present) Animated/live-action *Drawing Master (September 27th, 2018 - present) Live-action *The NickFamily Challenge (December 2018 - present) Anime *Dragon Sisters (October 24th, 2018 - present) *Nano Invaders II (edited version) (August 4th, 2019 - present) *Robot Warriors (October 23rd, 2018 - present) AuraNightfall original series *AniComi (May 30th, 2019 - present) *Criminal Influences (September 15th, 2017 - present) *CryptoMan (November 2018 - present) *Red Room (TV-14) (February 29th, 2016 - present) 1 *Secret Park (August 2nd, 2019 - present) Reruns of ended series *Friendly Competition (TV-PG) (December 26th, 2015 - present) *From Dull to Delight (TV-PG) (October 2015 - present) *The Luna Show (TV-Y7) (August 17th, 2017 - present) First-run acquired programming *Ninja Warrior: The Animation (December 2018 - present) Acquired from Nickelodeon/Nicktoons *The Fairly OddParents (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *The Loud House (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) Repeats of EliDigitals programming *Eli Shmow (TV-PG-LV) (June 22nd, 2015 - October 2015; November 25th, 2015 - present) Acquired programming *AnimeNation/AnimeNation Action/Girl Power (2019 - present) **Ace of Diamond **Arc the Lad **Case Closed: Detective Conan **Duel Masters (2017) **Idaten Jump **Kodocha **Shaman King **Urusei Yatsura **Xelphos Adventures **Xelphos III *Ben 10 (2017 - present) *Craig of the Creek (2018 - present) *Doctor Who (TV-PG) (June 2015 - June 2016; June 2nd, 2016 - present) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7-FV) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015; 2015 - 2016; 2016 - present) *EXO (November 2015 - present) **Cardfight!! Vanguard G **Chicks Dig Giant Robots **Code Lyoko (also on the regular Nickelodeon Family schedule) **Eureka Seven **Kuroko's Basketball **Pokémon: Indigo League **Star Wars: Rogue Squadron **Transformers: Operation Allspark **Xelphos Recut **Xelphos III **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (Stormedia dub) *Happy Happy Clover (July 2018 - present) *International Wrestling Union: Saturday Night Slam (October 29th, 2016 - present) *Jewelpet (September 2017 - present) *MapleStory (July 27th, 2019 - present) *Megas XLR (July 2018 - present) *NickFamily Anime (October 22nd, 2018 - present) **Aikatsu! **The Amazing 3 **Animal Yokochō **Ask Dr. Rin! **Baby & Me **BeyWarriors: Cyborg **Button Nose **Charlotte of the Young Grass **Chibi Devi! **Chimpui **Cocotama **Cosmic Baton Girl Princess Comet **Crush Gear Turbo **Flint the Time Detective **Fortune Dogs **Galactic Gale Baxingar **Galactic Whirlwind Sasuraiger **Go-Saurer **Kawaii!! Magic School **Kirarin Revolution **Little Battlers eXperience Wars **Mega Man Star Force Tribe **Microsuperman **Ojamajo Doremi # **Ojarumaru **Perman **Pretty Cure: Max Heart **Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream **PriPara **Rilu Rilu Fairilu **Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story **Shugo Chara! **Spaceship Sagittarius **Sugar Sugar Rune **Sugarbunnies **To the Stormy Shores **Tokyo Pig **Transformers: The Headmasters **Transformers: Victory **Twin Princesses of Wonder Planet **Voltron: Albegas **Whistle! **Zoobles *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2018 - present) *Onegai My Melody (July 2018 - present) *Palm Town (July 27th, 2019 - present) *Pokémon-chan XY (July 27th, 2019 - present) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV-Y7-FV) (2016 - present) *SurgeAnime on Nickelodeon Family (April 1st, 2018 - present) **Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin **D.I.C.E. **Digimon Frontier **Zoids: Fuzors **Zoids: Genesis **Zoids: New Century *Transformers: Animated (2017 - present) AuraNightfall *The Steve Harvey Show (June 12th, 2016 - present) *South Park (TV-14 - TV-MA) (November 20th, 2017 - present) *The Eltingville Club (October 2018 - present) *Overnight Flight (November 9th, 2018 - present) *Adventures of a Gamer (July 12th, 2019 - present) *Oxygen (July 14th, 2019 - present) *Low Budget (July 17th, 2019 - present) *Ace Attorney Investigations (July 27th, 2019 - present) *Freaky Stories (August 11th, 2019 - present) (moved from Nicktoons Family) *Mega Man: Powered Up (August 11th, 2019 - present) Anime programming *Xelphos Adventures (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) (moved from the regular Nickelodeon Family schedule) *Crayon Shin-chan (TV-MA) (January 1st, 2017 - present) *Baka and Test (December 30th, 2017 - present) *Show by Rock!! (May 2018 - present) *My Neighbor Seki (June 23rd, 2018 - present) *The Tatami Galaxy (June 23rd, 2018 - present) *Mushibugyo (July 21st, 2018 - present) *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (August 4th, 2018 - present) *Amnesia (September 22nd, 2018 - present) *Azumanga Daioh (September 30th, 2018 - present) *Sket Dance (October 2nd, 2018 - present) *Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life (October 4th, 2018 - present) *Witchcraft Works (October 5th, 2018 - present) *Magica Wars (October 6th, 2018 - present) *Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier (October 20th, 2018 - present) *Fate/Jewel (October 20th, 2018 - present) *Himouto! Umaru-chan (October 20th, 2018 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998) (October 20th, 2018 - present) *Dōjin Work (November 12th, 2018 - present) *Yakitate!! Japan (November 14th, 2018 - present) *Magic User's Club (November 15th, 2018 - present) *Magical Warfare (November 17th, 2018 - present) *Tokyo Underground (November 18th, 2018 - present) *Dimension W (January 1st, 2019 - present) *Darling in the Franxx (January 5th, 2019 - present) *Rental Magica (January 6th, 2019 - present) *My Hero Academia Smash!! (January 23rd, 2019 - present) *Aria the Animation (February 16th, 2019 - present) *Tamayura (February 18th, 2019 - present) *Millennium Snow (March 13th, 2019 - present) *Ayano's Secret (March 16th, 2019 - present) *Yuki Yuna is a Hero (March 30th, 2019 - present) *JEWelZ (April 2nd, 2019 - present) *Corrector Yui (Viz dub) (April 11th, 2019 - present) *Chance Pop Session (April 18th, 2019 - present) (moved from NickFamily Anime) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (May 25th, 2019 - present) *Chi's New Address (July 8th, 2019 - present) *The Gutsy Frog (July 10th, 2019 - present) *VS Knight Ramune & 40 Fire (July 12th, 2019 - present) *Di Gi Charat Nyo! (July 13th, 2019 - present) *Monster Coins: Reunion (July 14th, 2019 - present) *My Hero Academia: Illegals (July 15th, 2019 - present) *Hanamaru Kindergarten (July 15th, 2019 - present) *Doki Doki School Hours (July 16th, 2019 - present) *Magical Circle Guru Guru (1994) (July 16th, 2019 - present) *Komori-san Can't Decline (July 20th, 2019 - present) *Aggressive Retsuko (2016) (July 27th, 2019 - present) *Monster Coins (July 27th, 2019 - present) *Strawberry 100% (August 1st, 2019 - present) *Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (August 2nd, 2019 - present) *Angel's 3Piece! (August 4th, 2019 - present) *Attack No. 1 (August 4th, 2019 - present) *Gallery Fake (August 4th, 2019 - present) *Joshi Kausei (August 5th, 2019 - present) *Kokoro Library (August 5th, 2019 - present) *The Super Milk Chan Show (August 6th, 2019 - present) *Welcome to L.A. (August 7th, 2019 - present) *Magical Pokémon Journey (August 11th, 2019 - present) Special programming *World Sports Assembly (2017 - present) Mobile content As of January 2018, the following series are available via the Nickelodeon Family mobile app but have yet to air on the linear network. Several shows are also available on Nicktoons Family. Repeats of Curiousgorge66 Studios programming From Nicktoons Family *Sketch (January 13th, 2018 - present) Acquired programming *The Addams Family (January 13th, 2018 - April 8th, 2019) *Fred's Head (January 14th, 2018 - present) *Splatalot! (January 13th, 2018 - April 8th, 2019) *Stitch! (January 13th, 2018 - present) *Tangled: The Series (January 14th, 2018 - April 8th, 2019) *Turning Mecard (January 13th, 2018 - April 8th, 2019) AuraNightfall *Angry Video Game Nerd (January 13th, 2018 - present) *Deal or No Deal (syndicated run) (January 13th, 2018 - April 8th, 2019) *Man vs. Cartoon (January 13th, 2018 - April 8th, 2019) Upcoming Original series Anime *Sweets: Successor Fairies (TBA) NickFamily Anime *A Penguin's Troubles (TBA 2019) *Chargeman Ken! (TBA 2019) *Corrector Yui (NickFamily dub) (TBA 2019) *Dragonfly Girl (TBA 2019) *Galaxy Cyclone Braiger (TBA 2019) *Hime-chan's Ribbon (TBA 2019) *Martian Successor Nadesico (TBA 2019) Other acquired programming *Big Brother: Fiction Foundry Edition (starting 2019) *Cocotama Kira Kira (starting 2019) *Miracle Tunes! (European version) (starting 2019) EXO *Dice Master Akira (reruns from Beta Cartoon) (starting March 7th, 2020) *Duel Robots (starting December 1st, 2019) *Fighting Spirit (starting September 8th, 2019) *Gundam Omega (starting December 21st, 2019) *New Avengers (starting December 14th, 2019) *Photon Cyber Squad (starting August 24th, 2019) AuraNightfall *Adventures of a Gamer: Gamer's Quest (TBA 2019) *DanganronpaPet: The Animation (starting 2019) *Go! Tennia Queen (TBA 2019) *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (TBA 2019) *Instant Adventure: Just Add Water! (starting 2019) *Jewelpet Story (TV-PG-V) (starting 2019) *Lost Universe (TBA) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (starting August 24th, 2019) *Magical Somera-chan (TBA 2019) *Nobunaga no Shinobi (TBA 2019) *Nyanko Days (TBA 2019) *Outbreak Company (TBA 2019) *The Accidental Start of a Virtual Pet Craze (starting TBA 2019) *Sweetness and Lightning (TBA) *Wolf Girl and Black Prince (TBA 2019) Former Original Programming *Bones & Dog (revival) (TV-14) (July 16th, 2016 - October 5th, 2016) *Nickelodeon Guts '16 (TV-Y) (January 7th, 2016 - December 25th, 2016) *Double Dare 2K16 (February 8th, 2016 - December 25th, 2016) First-run acquired programming *Double Dare: Canada (2016 - 2017) Acquired from Nickelodeon/Nicktoons *The Secret World of Alex Mack (TV-G) (October 2013 - June 2015) *The Third Eye (TV-G) (February 2014 - June 2015) *Cousin Skeeter (TV-G) (October 4th, 2014 - June 2015) *The Brothers García (TV-G) (January 2015 - June 2015) *Deadtime Stories (February 2014 - June 2015) *True Jackson, VP (TV-G) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Every Witch Way (TV-G) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Doug (Nickelodeon version) (TV-Y) (July 2015 - October 2015) *See Dad Run (TV-PG) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Rugrats (TV-Y) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015) *The X's (TV-Y7) (2015) *Tak and the Power of Juju (TV-Y7) (2015) *All Grown Up! (TV-Y) (2015) *The Mighty B! (TV-Y7) (2015) *Kappa Mikey (TV-Y7) (2015) *Animorphs (TV-Y7) (2015) *Robot and Monster (TV-Y7) (2015) *The Wild Thornberrys (TV-Y) (2015) *As Told by Ginger (TV-Y7) (2015) *Danny Phantom (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Double Dare 2000 (October 2015 - January 1st, 2016) *Jimmy Neutron (October 2015 - January 2016) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (January 2016) *The Legend of Korra (January 2016) *Planet Sheen (December 26th, 2015 - January 23rd, 2016) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015; 2016) *Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - October 2015; 2016) *My Family's Got Guts (TV-G) (2014 - October 2015; November 25th, 2015; 2016) *CatDog (TV-Y7) (August 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Guts (2016) *BrainSurge (2016) *KaBlam! (December 26th, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Pelswick (December 26th, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *ChalkZone (October 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (TV-Y7) (September 22nd, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *WITS Academy (2016) *Rocket Power (TV-Y) (July 2015 - May 2016) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2016) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (October 2015 - May 2016) *El Tigre (TV-Y7-FV) (October 18th, 2015 - May 2016) *Edgar & Ellen (March 2016 - June 13th, 2016) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2016) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2016) *The Haunted Hathaways (TV-G) (2016) *Figure It Out (TV-Y) (2016) *Finders Keepers (TV-Y) (2016) *House of Anubis (TV-G) (2016) *Sanjay and Craig (TV-Y7) (2016) *The Other Kingdom (2016) *Make It Pop (July 20th, 2016 - August 1st, 2016) *Drake & Josh (2016) *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (2016) *The Adventures of Pete & Pete (2016) *Wendell & Vinnie (2016) *Crashletes (2016) *Clarissa Explains It All (2016) *Kenan & Kel (2016) *All That (2016) *The Amanda Show (2016) *Paradise Run (March 16th, 2017 - September 2017) *All In with Cam Newton (March 16th, 2017 - September 2017) *Henry Danger (March 16th, 2017 - September 2017) *The Thundermans (March 16th, 2017 - September 2017) *Harvey Beaks (December 26th, 2015 - October 2017) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2016 - October 2017) *School of Rock (March 16th, 2017 - October 2017) *Power Rangers Samurai (April 15th, 2017 - June 3rd, 2018) *Power Rangers Megaforce (September 2017 - June 3rd, 2018) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016 - 2018) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2016 - 2018) *Three Delivery (2016 - 2018) *The Angry Beavers (March 16th, 2017 - July 2018) *Power Rangers Dino Charge (June 2018 - October 2018) *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - October 2018) Repeats of EliDigitals programming *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Forest Bros! (TV-PG) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Nickelodeon Plex (December 26th, 2015 - January 2016) *Art Class (December 26th, 2015 - January 2016) Repeats of Deadpan Productions programming *TV-Guy (TV-14) (2015) *Shark Boy (TV-Y7) (2015) *Risky Frizz (TV-Y7-FV - TV-PG-V) (2015) Repeats of RaGE Media programming *Legend of One (June 22nd, 2016 - August 1st, 2016) *Mobile Mecha (December 26th, 2015 - October 8th, 2018) NF@Nite/AuraNightfall *Akademi Murders (2015) *Teen Rebels (TV-PG-LV) (2015) *The Oblongs (first eight episodes only) (TV-14) (2015) *Street Fighter II V (2015 - 2017) *Gundam Reconguista in G (2015) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (2015) *Mobile Suit Gundam (2015) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2015) *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2015) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2015) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2015) *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (2015) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (2015) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (2015) *Superior Defender Gundam Force (2015) *Turn A Gundam (2015) *Lupin the Third Part I (TV-14) (2015) *Samurai 7 (TV-14) (2015) *Is This a Zombie? (June 2015 - September 2015) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (September 2015 - December 2015) *Rurouni Kenshin (June 2015 - January 2016) *.hack//Roots (2015 - 2016) *Slayers (2015 - 2016) *InuYasha (June 2015 - 2016) *FLCL (2015) *Fairy Tail (2015 - 2016) *Kamisama Kiss (2015 - 2016) *Kamisama Kiss◎ (2015 - 2016) *The Big O (2015 - 2016) *Big Windup! (2015 - 2016) *Tenchi in Tokyo (2015 - 2016) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2015 - 2016) *Tenchi Universe (2015 - 2016) *Genshiken (2015 - 2016) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG-D/TV-14-D) (May 2015 - October 2015; November 25th, 2015) *Naruto (TV-14) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (TV-14) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Immigrants (heavily edited for content) (TV-14-LS) (November 21st, 2015 as a 90-minute special) *Noragami (season one only) (December 31st, 2015 - January 1st, 2016) *NCIS (edited for content) (TV-PG - TV-14) (December 26th, 2015 - January 16th, 2016) *Attack on Titan (edited for content) (TV-14) (June 2015 - January 2016) *Lucky Star (TV-14-D) (December 26th, 2015 - January 23rd, 2016) *Ninja Warrior (TV-PG) (November 25th, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *American Ninja Warrior (TV-14) (December 26th, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (January 2016 - June 2016) *Kujibiki Unbalance (2016) *Xenosaga: The Animation (2016) *Pawn Stars (TV-PG) (2016) *Modern Marvels (TV-G) (2016) *Death Note (TV-14-V) (2016) *Danganronpa: The Animation (TV-14-LV) (2016) *Angel Beats! (June - August 2016) *Btooom! (June - August 2016) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-14) (2016) *Soul Eater Not! (2016) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015 - 2016; June 3rd, 2016 - September 2017) *Under the Dome (June 2nd, 2016 - June 12th, 2016) *How I Met Your Mother (TV-PG-L) (June 2nd, 2016 - June 12th, 2016) *Friends (TV-14) (June 2nd, 2016 - June 12th, 2016) *Family Feud (June 12th, 2016 - July 20th, 2016) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (TV-MA-S) (2016) *Futurama (TV-14) (June 2nd, 2016 - October 23rd, 2016) *Hataraki Man (July - September 2016) *Doctor Who (December 4th, 2016) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (December 5th, 2016) *John Callahan's Quads! (December 6th, 2016) *Crash Canyon (December 8th, 2016) *The Bob Clampett Show (December 9th, 2016) *Black Cat (December 10th, 2016) *Black Lagoon (December 11th, 2016) *Undergrads (December 12th, 2016) *ToonHeads (December 13th, 2016) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (December 14th, 2016) *Off the Air (December 15th, 2016) *Chobits (December 16th, 2016) *Beavis and Butt-Head (December 17th, 2016) *Detective Conan (December 18th, 2016) *Kyle XY (December 20th, 2016) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (December 21st, 2016) *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (December 22nd, 2016) *Star Trek: Enterprise (December 23rd, 2016) *Fruits Basket (December 24th, 2016) *Double Dare 2K16 (December 25th, 2016) *Gurren Lagann (TV-14) (2016) *Attack on Titan: Junior High (TV-14-LV) (2016 - April 1st, 2017) *Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 (December 31st, 2016 - January 1st, 2017) *Double Dare: Canada (TV-G) (April 15th, 2017 - September 14th, 2017) *Eureka Seven (TV-14) (2016 - 2017) *Deadman Wonderland (TV-MA) (2016 - 2017) *No Game No Life (January - March 2017) *Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge (TV-G) (May 21st, 2017 - November 19th, 2017) *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (September 16th, 2017 - February 3rd, 2018) *Lightning Attack Express (September 22nd, 2017 - July 2018) *Shuriken and Pleats (April 8th, 2017 - February 24th, 2018) *Perfect Hair Forever (TV-14-DLS) (November 16th, 2016 - May 2018) *Clone High USA (TV-14-LS) (November 16th, 2016 - May 2018) *Sealab 2021 (TV-14 - TV-MA) (June 5th, 2017 - June 2018) *The Middle (May 2018 - June 2018) *The Intruder (2017) (June 10th, 2017 - June 16th, 2018) *Gamers! (October 28th, 2017 - June 16th, 2018) *Air (December 30th, 2017 - June 16th, 2018) *Servamp (February 10th, 2018 - June 16th, 2018) *Guilty Crown (December 30th, 2017 - July 14th, 2018) *Kill la Kill (TV-14-LSV - TV-MA) (2016 - 2018) *One-Punch Man (TV-14-LV) (2016 - 2018) *K-On! (May 2018 - July 2018) *Seraph of the End (July 21st - July 28th, 2018) *Duckman (June 2nd, 2016 - July 29th, 2018) *The Principal's Office (TV-PG - TV-PG-DL) (April 29th, 2017 - July 29th, 2018) *Little Witch Academia (December 30th, 2017 - August 4th, 2018) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School (April 7th, 2018 - September 15th, 2018) *Family Guy (TV-14) (June 2nd, 2016 - September 28th, 2018) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV-PG) (June 5th, 2017 - October 2018) *Space Patrol Luluco (June 23rd, 2018 - October 13th, 2018) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (June 23rd, 2018 - October 13th, 2018) *Durarara!! (August 11th, 2018 - October 15th, 2018) *Sword Art Online (season one only) (June 23rd, 2018 - October 15th, 2018) *Charlotte (October 15th - 18th, 2018) *R.O.D. the TV (October 16th, 2018) *Cells at Work! TV Tokyo Edition (October 16th - 17th, 2018) *Kiznaiver (August 11th, 2018 - October 18th, 2018) *Pluster World (November 1st - 6th, 2018) *Ghost Stories (August 4th, 2018 - November 24th, 2018) *Code Geass (August 4th, 2018 - November 26th, 2018) *Galaxy Angel (September 9th, 2018 - January 19th, 2019) *Ninja Nonsense (November 16th, 2018 - January 16th, 2019) *Over Drive (October 6th, 2018 - February 9th, 2019) *Pop Team Epic (October 1st, 2018 - February 11th, 2019) *Samurai Jack (2017) (TV-PG - TV-14-V) (April 29th, 2017 - March 2019) *Rick and Morty (TV-14-DLSV) (April 1st, 2016; June 13th, 2016 - March 2019) *The Simpsons (TV-PG - TV-14) (June 2nd, 2016 - March 2019) *Galaxy Angel Z (January 26th, 2019 - March 24th, 2019) *Sound of the Sky (January 1st, 2019 - March 25th, 2019) *Persona: Trinity Soul (August 4th, 2018 - May 18th, 2019) *D-Frag! (October 3rd, 2018 - July 3rd, 2019) *Chi's Sweet Home (2008) (November 12th, 2018 - July 1st, 2019) *Baseball Team 106 (July 13th - 20th, 2019) Morning Action/EXO_Saturdays *.hack//Legend of the Twilight *.hack//SIGN *AKB0048 *Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes (AnimeNation dub) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Domino Spin X *Dragon Ball GT (Bluewater Dub) *Dragon Quest (AnimeNation dub) *Dueler *Happy Okojo *Honey and Clover *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia *IGPX *Ixion Saga DT *One Piece *Planetes *Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Crystal *Sonic X *Street King: Shuto *Virtua Fighter *The Vision of Escaflowne *Wangan Midnight *Xelphos Adventures *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Zatch Bell! SurgeAnime on Nickelodeon Family *Astro Boy *B-Daman Fireblast *BakuTech! Bakugan *Battle Spirits: Fighter Force *Cardcaptors *Chibi Maruko-chan *Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel *Cyborg Kuro-chan *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Jetter Mars *Magic Knight Rayearth *Mew Mew Power *Mon Colle Knights *Power Stone *The Racing Brothers Let's & Go! *Sega Hard Girls *Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash *Super B-Daman *Zoids: Chaotic Century Acquired programming *MegaMan NT Warrior (October 27th, 2013 - January 2014) *Voltron: The Third Dimension (October 27th, 2013 - February 2014) *Beyblade (October 27th, 2013 - August 2014; 2016) *Beyblade: V-Force (October 27th, 2013 - August 2014) *Beyblade: G-Revolution (October 27th, 2013 - August 2014) *Beyblade: Metal Fusion (August 2014 - June 2015) *Beyblade: Metal Masters (August 2014 - June 2015) *Beyblade: Metal Fury (August 2014 - June 2015) *BeyWheelz (January 2015 - June 2015) *Star Wars: Droids (TV-Y7) (2015) *Star Wars: Ewoks (TV-Y7) (2015) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (TV-Y7) (2015) *Family Game Night (TV-G) (2015) *The Zimmer Twins (TV-Y7) (June 2015 - October 2015) *My Dad the Rock Star (TV-Y7) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Pokémon (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Dragon Ball GT (Funimation dub) (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) (August 2015 - October 2015) *Beyblade: Shogun Steel (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - November 2015) *Challenge of the GoBots (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Sonic Underground (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Recess (TV-Y) (2015) *The Inspectors (TV-G) (December 26th, 2015 - January 23rd, 2016) *Camp Lazlo (TV-Y7) (December 26th, 2015 - January 23rd, 2016) *Clarence (TV-PG) (December 26th, 2015 - January 23rd, 2016) *Dexter's Laboratory (TV-G) (December 26th, 2015 - February 13th, 2016) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (TV-Y7) (December 26th, 2015 - February 13th, 2016) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Japan Hikarian Railroad (June 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *PB&J Otter (TV-Y) (June 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Lenore The Cute Little Dead Girl (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Adriana and Anya (December 26th, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Idaten Jump (March 1st - April 3rd, 2016) *Wander Over Yonder (TV-Y7) (December 26th, 2015 - March 2016) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (TV-Y7) (2016) *Senseis in Denial (2016) *Maple Town (early morning only) (TV-Y) (2016) *Yo-Kai Watch (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *Sonic X (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *Street Fighter (2016) *The Andy Griffith Show (TV-G) (weekends only) (2016) *The Game of Life (TV-G) (2016) *Steven Universe (TV-PG) (November 2015 - June 2016) *Gravity Falls (TV-Y7) (January 5th, 2016 - June 1st, 2016) *Phineas and Ferb (TV-G) (October 10th, 2015 - June 1st, 2016) *Adventure Time (TV-PG) (October 16th, 2015 - June 1st, 2016) *Regular Show (TV-PG) (October 17th, 2015 - June 1st, 2016) *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) (during commercial breaks) (2013 - 2016) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2016) *The Problem Solverz (TV-PG) (2016) *Teen Titans (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2016) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *Sonic Boom (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *Degrassi: Next Class (TV-PG) (2016) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2016 - August 1st, 2016) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *Get Blake! (TV-Y7) (2016) *BrainRush (2016) *Destroy Build Destroy (TV-PG) (2016) *Dude, What Would Happen (2016) *My Babysitter's a Vampire (TV-PG-V) (2016) *Unnatural History (TV-PG) (2016) *Tower Prep (TV-PG) (2016) *Wizards of Waverly Place (TV-G) (2016) *Bizaardvark (TV-G) (2016) *Incredible Crew (TV-PG) (2016) *Genie in the House (TV-G) (2016) *Camp Orange (TV-Y7) (2016) *Dance Academy (2016) *The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (2016) *The Othersiders (2016) *Ancient Aliens (2016) *Goosebumps (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (TV-PG) (2016) *Rocket Monkeys (2016) *Grossology (2016) *Dan Vs. (2016) *Packages from Planet X (2016) *6teen (TV-PG) (2016) *Wayside (TV-Y7) (2016) *Ned's Newt (2016) *Time Warp Trio (2016) *Being Ian (2016) *Super Friends (2016) *Inch High, Private Eye (2016) *Sealab 2020 (2016) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (2016) *Team Galaxy (2016) *Ultimate Book of Spells (2016) *Milo Murphy's Law (2016) *The Secret Saturdays (2016) *Di-Gata Defenders (2016) *Pinky & The Brain (2016) *Animaniacs (2016) *Tiny Toon Adventures (2016) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (2016) *MetaJets (2016) *Storm Hawks (2016) *Shadow Raiders (2016) *Spider Riders (2016) *Hole in the Wall (2016) *Freakazoid! (2016) *Radio Free Roscoe (2016) *Weird Years (2016) *Jacob Two-Two (2016) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2016) *Static Shock (2016) *1001 Nights (2016) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (2016) *The Amazing Spiez! (2016) *Chaotic (2016) *Battle of the Planets (2016) *Duck Dodgers (2016) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (2016) *IGPX (2016) *Transformers: Cybertron (2016) *Digimon Adventure (2016) *Transformers: Energon (2016) *Zeke's Pad (2016) *Max Steel (2016) *Planet Sketch (2016) *Iron Man (2016) *Xiaolin Showdown (2016) *Totally Spies! (2016) *Transformers: Armada (2016) *Detentionaire (2016) *Monster Rancher (2016) *Justice League Unlimited (2016) *Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2016) *Growing Up Creepie (2016) *Spider-Man (2016) *Captain Star (2016) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2016) *Generator Rex (2016) *Looped (2016) *Total Drama (2016) *Majority Rules! (2016) *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2016) *Tenkai Knights (2016) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2016) *Ozzy & Drix (2016) *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2016) *Stargate Infinity (2016) *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) (2016) *Skyland (2016) *Atomic Betty (2016) *My Life Me (2016) *Beyblade: Burst (2016) *Transformers: Prime (2016) *League of Super Evil (2016) *Powerpuff Girls Z (2016) *Spaced Out (2016) *Mighty Magiswords (2016) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2016) *Robotboy (2016) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2017) *Right Now Kapow (2017) *Lab Rats (2017) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (January 2017) *I'm in the Band (2017) *Aaron Stone (2017) *Ben 10 (2017) *Kid vs. Kat (2017) *Stoked (2017) *Angelo Rules (2017) *Inspector Gadget (2017) *Lloyd in Space (September 2017 - March 1st, 2018) *DuckTales (September 2017 - March 6th, 2018) *Future-Worm! (TV-Y7) (2016 - March 6th, 2018) *Brave Beats (TV-PG) (2018) *Ride (2018) *RWBY (July 16th, 2017 - July 2018) *Magical DoReMi (May 2018 - July 2018) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (June 2018 - July 2018) *Pepper Ann (September 2017 - July 2018) *DuckTales (2017) (April 30th, 2018 - July 2018) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2016 - 2018) *Samurai Jack (2016 - 2018) *Sweet Fairies (2017 - 2018) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2018 - 2019) Category:Lists Category:Program list